A child's highchair as a rule is utilized for a single purpose of enabling a child to sit during mealtimes with grownups at a table whose height suits grownups but not children. Accordingly, a highchair only has, so far, a very limited field of application and when such a highchair is not in use adjacent to the table there is the problem of putting it away without it taking too much space.